dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Nick D Wolfwood
Welcome Hi, welcome to D.GrayMan Encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the Allen Walker page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Hlp922 (Talk) 15:19, May 11, 2010 RE:admin alright im gonna set you up as an admin. do a good job. ^_^ you're welcome ^_^ RE:Template for Admins thank you. ^_^ Hlp922 21:52, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Bleachshinigami 00:09, July 2, 2010 (UTC)Well, I'll try Nick. My name is Joe, nice to meet you. I'm busy in real life at this time though, so it may be a while before I start tearing this Wiki up. D.Gray-man Fanbook and other stuff... Hello. I just want to let you know that there is an official D.Gray-man released some time ago, and certain information like the official name spelling, hobbies, likes and dislikes of the older characters (until the Level-4 arc) were released, as well as their personality bar: education, affinity, battle ability, mental flexibility, etc. Perhaps, we could add that to the character box as well? And speaking of the character box, which version is the preferred one? For instance, I noticed there's a bit of a difference between Bak, Allen and Timothy character box. While Allen's character box is more detailed, some of the information aren't relevant for other minor characters such as non-Exorcist characters. Also, when I tried to amend certain character box info, e.g. adding first manga and anime appearance to Fou's character box, it doesn't appear even if the HTML was set right. Hmm... otherwise, is there any way to change the header names on the top of the page? For instance, Bak Chan's official spelling is Bak Chang, and Fou is For (yes, it doesn't make sense and I prefer the earlier but if it has to be standardized, so be it). Sorry for the long message, just want to clear some things off. I'll try to help out as much as I can. For now, I'll be fixing the Asian Branch characters bit by bit, and the Science Division, Headquarters later since less attention has been given to them.Hetarin 18:50, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Fanbook, etc Hello, First, thank you for your lengthy reply, it has cleared off some of my questions and it's extremely helpful. To my knowledge, the fanbook is currently only available in Japanese, but I did a brief translation of the personality stats sometime ago on the dgraydivinity forum, and it's still there if you'd like to check it out. But yes, I agree that some of the personality stats in this wikia is purely speculation (such as the one in Zuu Mei Chang's article, since there's only a brief character profile in DGM Volume 20 and his official name spelling in one of the DGM compilation comics released last year). The personality stat is made like a battle data but it only contains information about their personality, thus I do think it'll fit better either in the character box or the personality section. As well as the hobbies, likes and dislikes as well :) Anyway, I'll try to work them into For or Bak's page when I fix them and we'll see how it goes. Though, I'll probably only be able to get to it over the weekend. Okay, I'll use the Suman Dark's cbox as a basic template for the minor characters for now, until there's a better suggestion. As for the proper spelling of the names, I'll list down what I can right now. All these info are based on official sources such as the DGM fanbook and compilation comic. From the DGM fanbook (Gray Arc): Chaozii Han, Winters Socalo, Timcanpy, Tup Dop, Rokujugo (65), Jeryy, Ares Teena dloe gyonasan P ruporson gear Amadeus 5th (the entrance to the HQ), Sammo Han Won, Rohfa, Rikei, Shifu, Renny Epstain, Andrew Nansen (the Oceania Branch Chief that Lulu Bell impersonated), Louis Fermi (the old Middle Eastern Branch Chief that only appeared once), Malcolm C Lvellie, Mahoja (Anita's subordinate), Maosa & Kie (Chaozii's friends that became Finders), Moor Hesse (Claire's sister), Jan & Leo, Marc & Claire, Lala & Guzol, Eeez (the little boy with Tyki), Skinn Bolic. From the DGM 3rd compilation comic (Gray Banquet): Zuu Mei Chang, Gigi Lujon (the scientist from Asian Branch with dreadlocks), Cache Dop (Tup's sister), Legory Peck (the perverted new Section Chief), Mark Burrough (the other new Section Chief). As for the Thirds, none of their names have official spelling yet, and the same goes for Bak and Renny's parents and the newly introduced Noah. The fanbook was released in mid 2008 and the compilation between the end of last year until early this year, so any new characters after that wouldn't have official name spellings yet. Thanks for making the changes to Bak and For's profile. As said earlier, I'll try to work on them over the weekend. As for the chapter summary, I'll claim something after I'm done with fixing the character articles. Thank you for your hard work so far. Hetarin 18:05, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Kanda's Lotus Flower. In the manga, we've never seen any hourglass, neither the mention of his death when all the petals fall, it was rather a promise his oldself made with that woman, so i think we should keep the information close with the manga, what do you think? Re:Kanda's Lotus Flower. Yeah but it's not confirmed, and there was never a mention of hourglass, but the thing is i'm not very confident in my english, but i'll try to change the pictures to keep it close with the manga. Re: Jasdevi Hi =) No problem. to be honest, i'm not very fond of Jasdevi so i didn't give much thought into them, and i only read their fight with Krory once, and from what i remember, their were once one Noah called Jasdevi but they were divided into two, but i find it very unconvincing, because both Jasdero and Devito have different personalities, they preferred not to be called "Jasdevi", and they don't act like each other, also Road notes that their true form is the strongest yet their weakest point, because i think if they think differently while activiating that form, they will split and no longer can be one. their personalities while seprate is much more fun to watch then the "Jasdevi" form, i hope they don't fuse much. A word of thanks ^_^ Thanks! Heh heh, ^_^" I hate being the "new kid" lol, so I'll try hard to not to pester you ^_^ lol, thanks again! ^_^ Hehe! ^^" Thanks, i have no idea how to reference or anything so that should probably help, lol so lets try this ...... Sharidan ^_^ 14:33, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Hi No problem, i haven't done much really i just edited some minor stuff, and i'll be happy to participate, just don't expect much from me xD  and about the Personality statics and likes and interests, these were mentioned in D.Gray Man official fanbook, but they weren't accurate in some articles, i've seen the fanbook translated in dgraydivinity forums, but i'm not sure if it's okay to copy it from there, or if the members here want to translate it themselves. Hi again I'm glad i'm helping ^_^ anyways, i've tried editing about Kanda's lotus, but i'm not too sure about it yet, i wish if you can check it out to see if there's any grammer mistakes or if some things could have been written in a better way: "The Lotus flower and that person. In his childhood, Kanda had been constantly seeing an illusion of a lotus flower and a young smiling woman, reminding him of a promise linked with the lotus's petals falling, there's a great possibility that she was his lover in his past life as an exorcist, the promise was to see the lotus flowers together, even if they became grandparents or waited forever. Kanda couldn't throw his feelings of longing away, so he'll never allow himself to die until he meets her, even if it's meant to kill his bestfriend, and in the latest chapter, a few petals seems to fall, reminded of the promise, Kanda has lost himself, activating his Fifth Illusion Style, and repeating the word "destroy" over and over again, preparing to attack Alma." Manga Volume Title Changes i went through my collection of D.Gray-man mangas (i Have 1-10 12 13 14 16 17 published by VIZ media) and compared them to the titles in the wiki and made some changes to Volumes: 4, 5, 7, 8, 9, and 16 Lotyuu 01:12, August 26, 2010 (UTC) I'm getting confused about the meaning of Crimson please help me Hi! Sorry but I am really confused about this article I've researched and I think this article is isn't right because CRIMSON is the ability of Krory's innocence but in this article it says that Krory's innocence was named Crimson. Please help me. LOOK: Crimson This weapon is actualy an essence dwelling in your blood giving you long fangs. It allows you to suck akuma blood to increase your own strength. Is this Article right? KroRyxLaViFaNaTic22 12:54, September 17, 2010 (UTC) THANK YOU FOR ANSWERING NOW MY MIND IS CLEARED ABOUT CRIMSON Can I put these photos? Hello there I just want to ask if I can put these photos of Arystar Krory here in his photo gallery. Thank You :) BleedingInnocent 11:20, September 27, 2010 (UTC) subject:Can I Put this photos Ah ok thank you BleedingInnocent 15:19, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Hi, Iam creating my own D.Gray-Man wiki but I don't know how di you make the Main Page wide. Plz help. An unknown wikia contributor makes a mess with the D.Gray-Man wikia This is what the contributor done: Welcome to D.GrayMan Encyclopedia This is an Encyclopedia for the anime and manga D.GrayMan that anyone can masturbate. Please feel free to pet around to our site and help us complete our goal to have sex with blondes. Please be aware that the site contains SPOILERS and that pages within this Wikia should be viewed by everyone. From all the editors here at the PornTube Encyclopedia, thank you for your contributions. That contributor was so bad but thanks to Wszemir he soon fixed the problem! BleedingInnocent 13:08, October 9, 2010 (UTC) YOU'RE WELCOME! Editing preexisting tables... I don't mean to be an annoyance, but I am trying to edit the 'List of Characters' page and I've run into a bit of a snag... The 'Noah Clan' section needs one more row (or some form of edit) to the table to keep it from widening the page beyond the margins, but I don't know how to do that... I don't want to do anymore than I've already done, in case I accidentally remove a character's link from the page, and the edit isn't so major that it requires you to drop anything else you're doing; I just thought I'd help, but the way I want to help exceeds my capabilities. Help/pointers/assistance would be greatly appreciated if/when you find the time. Thank you very much. 02:59, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Is this pic is enough? I had put this picture for his full body in the appearance section of Krory, Im just asking if this pic was okay.BleedingInnocent 11:18, October 12, 2010 (UTC) thank you I'm glad that I can help! Youre Welcome but I apology if some of my grammar in the chapter 199 is wrong because I am not so really good in English BleedingInnocent 09:20, October 14, 2010 (UTC) No need to get angry I can understand if you don't like the pictures I add, but I do have my reasons for adding them. I really thought the old picture made Allen look like Justin Bieber. ( I know the reference is immature, but if you compare, he really does.) I added the new picture because it was an up-to-date shot, and it looked nice. Why do you think yours looks better? P.S. Sorry if I made you angry, I really was trying to help. QwertyQmin 20:13, October 17, 2010 (UTC)